My Happy Ending?
by The Surrealist
Summary: “Hey Sasuke.” Naruto whispered. “What, Naruto.” Sasuke asked, paying more attention to brandishing his katana than at Naruto. “Didja see that fat girl yet?” the blonde snickered.
1. In Which She Starts Over

My Happy Ending

Summary: "Hey Sasuke." Naruto whispered. "What, Naruto." Sasuke asked, paying more attention to brandishing his katana than at Naruto. "Didja see that fatty yet?" the blonde snickered. "Fatty?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, that super fat girl who moved in!"

Chapter I: Starting a New Life…hopefully.

**A/N: I've edited Yelin's age to twenty one. fourteen is too hard to work with. Please be aware of her age now. Thank you.

* * *

**

"Ha ha! Fatty! Pig! Whale!", Distant voices shouted, and the forms of my tormentors were blurry. I was there. With them, the blurry faces and the sneering.

They were picking on me.

I wasn't a newbie at this torture. I've been here before. They weren't the first to make fun of my body. But still, I felt my vision cloud up as tears formed in the corners of my eyes. I was shocked at how they can manage to hurt me every time, when the tears fell from my face onto the concrete below.

I awoke with a startled gasp from my dream.

And then, I remembered.

That time when Tsukoro threw a rock at me and ran away, before he even knew if the rock had hit me. Which it had-squarely on the corner of my head- it had made me bleed, but I wasn't surprised. When the rock had made contact, I heard the oddest sound. It sounded like a nail was smacked into my head, for it vibrated only in my ears.

The other time, when Tsukoro's friend, Azuma, had spit on my favorite coat. He had gotten frustrated when I had dodged all his snowballs aimed at me. I wanted to rip him apart, but I knew I could possibly end up injuring him more than needed.

So, I did what I thought was best.

I prayed for them. All of them, Tsukoro, and Azuma, and all the other bullies who hated me for my body.

I prayed that they would find the right path and be more nicer to anybody else they might dislike. Or at least that they would leave others alone.

Of course, I had tried many things before deciding to pray. Such as suicide. You, reader, have utterly no idea how many times I was perched at the tip of a cliff, about to jump, but someone would scream and I would reel back in shock of what I had tried to do. I also tried to suffocate myself, but it was merely a dream. To stop breathing is harder than it looks.

But I knew why this was happening to me in the first place.

All because I was fat.

I weighed a hundred-sixty then. A little overweight for a senior. But there were plenty others who were fatter than me. But why me? I wonder to this day.

And now, I grow more worried as the family wagon passes by each tree. I think to myself, _Will it be the same in Kohona?_ Will everyone think I'm a fatty too? Tears spring to my eyes, but I swallow the lump in my throat and remain quiet, even when my heart is screaming at the pain of merely remembering the times of Eitoku-my old village. My parents do not know about the bullying. They would be most ashamed. I was the top student in my class, and they expected me to excel in Kohona as well.

But now, as twenty one years of age, I am not so sure about the future.

The wagon lurches to a stop as my breath hitches. Crowds of students my age.

They are pointing to my wagon.

* * *

**AN: **Gah! Cliffie, I know! I'm sorry everyone! Just some side notes...

**This fanfiction is based on true events that occured. So, there might be some really cruel stuff.**

**Rating could go up, depending on language and brutal actions taken on by the main character. There is also romance. Alot of it, I am hoping.**

**That's all for now, please review!!**

**--Chris**


	2. In Which Everything Is So Far So Good

**Chapter II: So far, so good.**

**N/A: I forgot to put this last chapter! **

**I don't own Naruto, the dude who drew it does. :D**

**A/N: The main character's name is Yelin, pronounced, "Yae-LhIN"

* * *

**

They are pointing at me. I just know it. I clenched my hands into fists and shut my eyes tightly, wanting to become a bag of luggage or even mold into the wagon itself.

But that was merely a dream.

"Hello. I'm the neighbor next-door. I see you've just moved in. Would you like me to help you with your bags?" a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Why, thank you! What a gentleman!" My mother's voice resonated. I opened my eyes and stepped off the wagon, and immediately cursed. The hot day had made me sweat and the shirt I was wearing clung to me on the armpits and front of my bra, were the most perspiration had taken place. I felt embarrassed and turned backwards to grab a towel, when my view of the wagon was taken away and replaced with a red spiral with a green background. 'ack', I muttered into the flax jacket.

The owner of the back turned around to face me, and my breath stopped. A masked man with only one visible eye was smiling –or smirking, I could not tell from the mask- down at me. I felt my eyebrow rise in confusion.

"Yelin, this is Kakashi-san, he's our new neighbor and he agreed to help us out with our luggage! Isn't that so nice of him?" my mother said, coming around the wagon to put a hand on my shoulders. I stared at my mother blankly and suddenly, her brow furrowed, I sensed a flash of anger. Then it clicked together, she wanted me to bow respectfully. I turned back to the gray-haired man, smiling my most serene smile and bowing deeply, I said, "Nice to meet you, Kakashi-san." When I straightened myself out, I saw that the man's visible eye was crinkled. I guessed that meant that he was smiling. I bowed again before departing inside the house to arrange the furniture.

"Yelin, help your father with this coffee table!" my father yelled from farther inside. "Coming!" I yelled back, taking off at a mild power walk toward the direction of his voice. My father was straining to lift the coffee table, I gave him a bright smile and lifted the other side of the coffee table with little effort and helped him place it where he wanted it. "Oh, Mr. Kinowa, let me help you. Your daughter should not be doing such things." a voice spoke as a mass of gray hair popped in from outside. It was that Kakashi dude. I glared at him, face fixated in a sneer and hands on my fat hips. I eventually gave up and went to arrange my room.

A short time later, I was done, and Kakashi was finally out of the house. I changed into a pair of black baggy pants, even if it was mid-summer and you could literally cook an egg on the sidewalk, I did not want to make a fat first impression. I checked myself in the mirror. My dark-almost black- hair was lying limply around my shoulders, my black shirt was getting sweaty again, and my pants had probably the most air ventilation. I sighed in defeat as I tied up her hair into a messy bun and went outside.

"…dobe." I heard a deep baritone voice. "Shut up, teme!" Another tenor voice shouted back. "I can't believe you two are still fighting!" A girlish voice yelled. I rounded the corner and I saw teens, around my age. However, me, being the clumsy and fat girl, stepped on a twig in the street and caught all of their attention.

A girl with odd pink hair, a guy with bright blonde hair and a guy with his face in a frown with dark hair. I saw the girl's eyes glare at me, and I fixed my eyes on the sidewalk before me, trying to walk by fast without breaking a sweat.

"Uchiha-san!" A voice came from nearby as the dark haired boy turned without looking at me. He left without a second glance at me.

The blonde boy was the friendliest, "Hey! Are you new? I'm Nar-!" He was cut off by the pink haired girl slapping her hand over his mouth and whispering fiercely in his ear. I felt anger rise up as I fought the urge to go and slap the girl, but I couldn't. _'I am the ultra fat girl and she's the preppy girl who gets to make fun of me. Life sucks, Yelin. Get used to it.' _I reasoned as I walked far away from them.

It was now late afternoon, and I decided to catch a bite to eat at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. I ordered a beef ramen as I slid into a booth, but not after almost knocking down the person next to me. I gasped silently, it was the dark-haired boy from before. He was cleaning his sword, waiting for his food to arrive, I guess. He took a glance at me, searched my up and down, his emotionless, onyx eyes showing nothing. I quickly turned, trying not to think of him as my ramen came.

When I was chewing my second bite, I was wondering if everyone was mean like pinky. (aka, Sakura) Suddenly, that blonde guy jumped into the seat on the other side of the dark haired fellow, "Hey Sasuke." Blondie whispered. "What, Naruto." Sasuke asked, paying more attention to brandishing his katana than at Naruto. "Didja see that fatty yet?" the blonde snickered. "Fatty?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, that super fat girl who moved in! At least that's what Sakura calls her." He guffawed.

I felt my heart drop, somewhere along the vicinities of the foundations of the shop I presumed. "…dobe." I heard Sasuke mutter before walking off, leaving his bowl of miso ramen with Naruto, the blondie.

* * *

**AN: Sad chapter, ne? I was half crying when I wrote this myself. –cries- anyhoodles, please review!  
A BIIIIIG 'Thank You' To _QueenofKH13_ for reviewing! Also, Queen, can you give me the url in a message or something so I can read the story? I can't seem to find it, I'm afraid. -weak laugh-**


	3. In Which Kakashi is Demented!

**My Happy Ending?**

**Chapter III: Kakashi is demented!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. pfft.

* * *

**

"What the hell?!" I heard Naruto scream at Sasuke. "Come back here you te-" Naruto was cut off. I guessed that he saw me. Naruto looked extremely flustered as I turned to face him. He was blushing a bright red and couldn't meet my eyes.

I wanted to curse at him, to scream at him with all of the rage that had been building up over the many years, but I only sighed at him and paid for my food, sliding off the booth somewhat smoother than before and trudging along home.

When I entered my room, I nearly screamed. "Y-you!" I shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi. "What are you doing here?!" Kakashi's one visible eye crinkled in a happy arc. "Drinking tea, what else?" He reasoned. My eye twitched, "Through your mask?" "Yep." He said, drinking the streaming mug through the dark fabric. "mommMM!" I screamed, my voice rising in a crescendo. "What what?! What is it Yelin?!" My mother came out from the kitchen, noodles on her hair and shoulders. I tried to stifle my laugh, but I undecidedly let out a chuckle. Clamping both hands over my mouth, I closed my eyes and counted to ten. But that technique failed when Kakashi spoke to my mother, 'Mrs. Kinowa, what happened to you?"

That triggered me off.

I laughed and laughed and laughed! I couldn't stop until I was in tears. "Yelin, what's wrong?!" my mother asked in an angry manner, after I was done with my laughing fit. "You made me drop the bowl of noodles I was draining." She explained to me while plucking the noodles off. "Oh." I cleared my throat before speaking, "ahem, I was just wondering why Kakashi-san is at our house. _After he was done with helping us._" I spoke through my teeth at the last sentence.

"Yelin, Kakashi-san helped us with a lot of heavy things, so your father and I have invited him over for dinner." My mother spoke, disappearing into the kitchen, but not before giving me an evil glare.

The door closed shut.

When she was gone, I turned to glare at the gray-haired man. "Hm?" he asked, taking another long sip of his tea. _'If I was to cope with him for the rest of my life, I should at least get to know him…'_ I reasoned as I sat on a cushion on the floor, facing him with squinty eyes.

"Soooo….." I began, "…how old are you, shii?" I asked, using a nickname I just made up. "twenty-nine." came the simple reply. I was surprised, "I thought you were older…" I trailed off as I pointed to his hair. "Hm? Oh, this?" He said, touching the gray mass, "I was born like this. hehe." He giggled. My eye twitched again, "…y-you just _giggled_…"

"Oh yes, I do that sometimes." His eye turned into a happy arc again. I sighed, "So, what's your job?" "teaching kids…" he said, putting his mug down. His fingers twitched, as if yearning to grab something. I glanced down at his fingers, "Are you okay?" I asked. "…..fine! I'm fine!" He quickly said, maybe more to himself than at me.

"ookay…." I was thoroughly freaked out, so I decided to stop questioning him.

I sighed and grabbed a book from the shelf behind me, my favorite comic, "Ichi Ichi Palm Tree." As soon as I opened it, I heard Kakashi gasp. "What are you doing, Yelin!? No no! This book is not for kids!" He whispered harshly. I was confused; the rating was clearly T for teenagers. The book was about a group of high school students who get lost on an island and how they have to discover the power of 'Ichi Ichi', the mystical power that rules the island.

"What are you talking about, you old buffoon?" I yelled at him. "No!!! Look!" Kakashi pointed to the cover, lunging off the couch on top of me. "eep!" I yelped as he toppled on me. "What are you doing?!" I whispered harshly, anxiously looking at the door if my mother would be coming. "It's only for older people!" Kakashi snarled at me, his face in a scary animal-like pose. He grabbed for the book as I let go of it.

When he had the book in his hands, he started to laugh maliciously. I started to back up into a corner of the room. "Uhm-hehe hehe…" he cackled as he flipped through the pages. "Where's the part that Satomi and Reno make out? Where's the part when Reno plunges into Sato-" I made a disgusted face and covered my ears, but he had stopped talking. I looked up to see that there was an orange book on the floor, apparently it had dropped from Kakashi's pocket. "Icha Icha Paradise?" I read.

When I spoke, it seemed to gear Kakashi back to the happy normal person. he flung my copy of Ichi Ichi Palm Tree and picked up the Icha Icha book as if it were sacred.

"I've missed you!! I thought that ugly book was you..." he spoke to the book, hugging it close to his body and smothering it, then glaring at Ichi Ichi Palm Tree. "I'm sorry, but I can't read you until I get home! It's a bad sign of respect to read in someone else's house…" He muttered, hugging it once more and pocketing it.

"_What the hell_ was that Shii-kun?" I asked, hugging my own Ichi Ichi in case he tried to grab at it again.

"Hn? Oh. nothing." He said, giving me only three words to ponder at. I eventually gave up and opened the door to lead Kakashi into the living room when my mother shouted that dinner was ready.

* * *

**AN: The last two chapters were pretty heartbreaking, so I put in a comic relief chappie. How'd you like it? review please. and MUCHO COOKIES&CANDY FOR _Riiiceballe_! She inspired me to write this chapter and serve it fast :D**


	4. In Which She Screamed!

**My Happy Ending**

**Chapter III: In which she screamed.**

After dinner, which wasn't much fun, Kakashi and my parents were chatting rather loudly as I realized that they were partially drunk. How could I have not noticed the sake on the table?! A sweat mark appeared on my forehead as I put down my chopsticks and excused myself, telling them that I would sleep.

Brushing my teeth in the bathroom upstairs, I could still hear their voices. They were loud, laughing and hollering. "..a-and I said…." came Kakashi's gurgled voice, "….why the heck do you have a cat on your head?! BWAHAHAHA!!" came the last of his sentence. I winced at the loud chatter and quickly rinsed my mouth, drying it with a towel and going to my room.

I knelt on my bed and clasped my hands together, praying for tomorrow and the future. After praying, I turned off the light and lay down on my bed. I snuggled into the covers deeply, forgetting that I was ever overweight and just a normal girl. I fell asleep shortly.

EEEEARRRGH!!!

It was too late to stop my scream when I saw his face in the morning. His beautiful, sharp, chiseled face in mine was overwhelming for me. His hand flew up to cover the rest of my scream, however.

"…..urusei…." came his growled reply as his eyes flew open to meet my own pair of scared ones. "….sumiffaffen." (sumimasen, sorry) came my muffled response with his hand over of my mouth.

Suddenly, a thought came to me. I licked his hand, causing him to flinch and take his hand off my mouth. He frowned at me, "That, was not nice." he muttered.

"...I know." I winked, sarcastically flirting.

* * *

I've absolutely no excuse to why i served this chapter up so late. The other day i was at the library and a group of older boys called me fat. now ironic. 


	5. In Which She is a Vampire!

**Chapter IV**

**In Which Yelin's a Vampire!**

**this chapter is in third pov.

* * *

**

She got quickly irritated at the silver-haired man's presence in her house, so Yelin decided to go outside. She dressed in jeans, despite the sweltering heat outside, and a black top over another pink top, because black makes everyone look skinnier. As she walked down the streets of Kohona, beads of sweat began forming under her arms and on top of her head. She started to feel sluggish, the heat was pulling her down.

"Hello, Yelin." a calm voice interrupted her blank thoughts, she was in front of the Ichiraku ramen shop, and she spun around with a ready arm to punch at the intruder. Because of the heat she grew angry in a matter of seconds, and her fist clenched more as she drove a punch into the stranger's gut. "Ow. that hurt." the baritone voice said. The body of the stranger however, only staggered back a few paces when it should have sent them flying. She knew that her fat was good for something, and that was defense. Also, the risk of a kidnapper plucking her off the streets were less likely, because of her weight. Yelin and her parents would always joke around about that kind of stuff.

Yelin looked up in confusion at this incredibly strong stranger. "…kakashi." she muttered unhappily as she spun back around quickly and started stalking up the street.

"Hey, Yelin! Wait!" He called slightly, cupping his hand near his mouth to amplify his voice. She stopped in her tracks, but did not turn around, showing him that she was giving him a small chance to catch her attention. He smiled underneath his mask as he calmly walked toward her stationary figure. He reached out to place a masked hand upon her but she spun around and bit down on his index finger hard. (A.N. Thank you QueenofKH13 for the idea!) When the blood started to seep out, she sucked the blood and let her tongue graze over the wound before she let go and walked away, leaving him with a bloody finger and wide eyes.

At the Ichiraku, Naruto and Sakura were eating their lunch. Sakura was watching the scene with much interest, but Sakura's chopsticks clattered to the floor when Kakashi's index finger had entered Yelin's mouth. She had always liked Kakashi. She was supposed to be his! Not some fat-ass girl's who didn't even have one good thing about her! She grinded her teeth angrily. "…oh you will pay, Yelin….i will get my revenge…" she growled. Naruto looked up from his bowl, a noodle hanging out of his mouth, having been eaten only halfway. "Surfmingfuhratter, akufa-ahn?"(something the matter, Sakura-chan?) he asked, having been to engulfed in his food to notice his surroundings, but as soon as he spoke, his hands flew to his throat, his face quickly turning a red color. "Alp! alp!"(help help) he let out a muffled scream. Sakura's emerald eyes widened as she reached over and smacked Naruto's back, _**hard**_. The blonde's meal was swallowed quickly down his esophagus as he took in a deep breath. "…thanks Sakura-chan." he grinned, rubbing the back of his head. "oh Naruto." she sighed, shaking her own pink head.

As Yelin walked away she chuckled at Kakashi's facial expressions that had occurred during her little vampiric attack. "…he'll leave me alone now, for sure." she grinned, wanting to add a slight swish to her hips but decided not to when she knew she might look fatter than she already was.

Unfortunately, Kakashi **did** come back.  
He came back _soon_.

And this time, she wasn't as prepared.

Her breath hitched in her throat as his strong arm wrapped around her neck, pulling her close to him. His breath was shallow and quick, she felt it on the back of her neck, causing her to shiver slightly. "….get off me you retard." she growled angrily, and during this time, her mind was screaming at the position she was in, and who held her in the position.

….

"Gah! Oh my gosh! Kakashi is holding you!" her inner mind screamed. "Oh, shut up. He just like teasing me because I bit his hand before, stupid. Besides, what will he be getting out of this? He will get no merits." her conscience answered calmly. Her sub conscience stayed quiet, obviously beaten this round.

Before her conscience could say furthermore, she was completely taken off guard as his free hand slipped down her torso toward her belt. She gasped, "You sonofa-eep!" She yelped as her black shirt was yanked off her, revealing the pink sleeveless turtleneck she wore underneath. "how dare you!" She screamed, attracting the attention of everyone around them. Sakura and Naruto quickly dashed up the street, watching as Kakashi flung the black shirt off her frame. Sakura blushed heavily, her brow furrowing and holding up a clenched fist in their direction. Her green charka was visible around the closed fist. Naruto had never seen Sakura so angry before, this was even worse when she would get mad at him. For once, he used his head and decided not to say anything that might trigger her off. "….Yelin Kinowa! How _**dare**_ you steal **my** Kakashi sensei!" she let another growl rip from her throat as the charka that was around her fist flared up more.

Kakashi grimaced at the crowd that had gathered around them and quickly made a hand sign, poofing them to a back alley in town that was rarely visited. "…great, Yelin. Just great." he said coarsely into her ear, his voice just above a whisper. She felt a hot sensation creeping up her neck, a blush. "….anyhow." he started speaking again. "..you look way better with pink on." He complimented, letting her go and smiling at her.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to _Riiiceballe_ and _QueenofKH13_ for their awesome reviews! I'm so sorry that the last chapter was so short, so i threw in some romance, irony, vampirism and made it into a long chapter to make it up! I hope thats enough. T.T As always, please review!**


	6. In Which She Cries!

**Chapter VI**

In which she runs away...

Sorry for the late update, lovelies. I'm so sorry! D;

* * *

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei." spoke a sultry voice as a figure appeared from out of the shadows. "..don't lie to her. ….better to be safe…than sorry." Sakura chuckled as her emerald eyes flashed dangerously.

I felt my eyes narrow in slight alarm as the grip that Kakashi had on me loosened. I glanced at the arm, and felt tears sting my eyes. It was all clear to me now. He had taken pity on me and tried to compliment me. But it was all a failed attempt.

I glared up angrily at him, letting my tears freely flow down my cheeks. "Y-you actually had me there for quite a while, you bastard." I snarled out as I wrung his wretched arm off me and ran away.

"See? I told you not to lie to her, Kakashi-sensei." I heard Sakura laugh maliciously behind me. "Yelin!" Kakashi cried out as Sakura yelled, "No! Leave her alone, Kakashi. She obviously ran away because of you." She assumed. However, no matter what I heard, I never looked back, I just kept running forward.

When I reached home, I had broken into a heavy sweat, I slammed the door behind me as my mother called out from the kitchen, "Yelin? Is that you?" "Yes, mother!" I called back, wiping my tears away quickly and clearing my throat before speaking. I hurriedly ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door shut, locking it. My back was to the door, as I my body wracked with sobs as I began crying again. I slid down, back still to the door and buried my head in my hands. '….why am I so fat?! why am I made I made fun of? why only me?!' My mind screamed as I continued to let out years of torment through my tears.

I don't know when I eventually stopped crying. Maybe it was an hour later, maybe a year. But all I remember is that my world eventually faded out and became total nothingness.

* * *

When I woke up, sunlight was streaming through the window. I was still on my bedroom floor, and I got up groggily. I groaned and stood up as I reached onto my drawer for a hair scrunchie. After I tied my hair up, I opened the door, only to reveal a small present near my foot. I bent down to peer at the tag, "Sorry Yelin. Hope you enjoy it. –Kakashi" I read, feeling my nose wrinkle up. I got back up and kicked the box away from me in disgust, straight into the face of Kakashi.

How could I have not seen him there? Lying on the floor pitifully like some dog that had been kicked out. The right side of his face was pressed against the wooden floor, and a dribble of drool was coming out of his lightly snoring mouth. I ignored his stirring when the box thwacked him on the face. I quickly jumped over him in a clumsy way and ran down the stairs. My family had gone to work, of course, it was a Saturday. I mentally groaned in disappointment. My family was gone, the obese-hating neighbor was upstairs, drooling onto the floor.

"I'm sorry, Yelin." Kakashi's voice suddenly spoke, interrupting my thoughts. I however, did not jump up in surprise, I coolly responded, "….apology not accepted." in my coldest voice. He was silent behind me, I guessed that he didn't know what to say. But, really, what are you supposed to say at times like this? "Please forgive me! You're not fat, its just the gravitational pull of the earth that made you look fat, but you aren't! Its how strong the force of gravity is pulling you down to the earth!" I think not. In my heart, I was hurt, but I still wanted to forgive him. I turned around and suddenly felt a pulling sensation as my left cheek was squashed against the firm muscles of Kakashi's chest.

"What the bloody f-" I started, but I stopped and felt my anger rise as Kakashi's arms closed around my large body.

* * *

A/N: So, do you like it so far? I hope you didnt lose your interests!! T.T anyhow, please review.


	7. In Which a Big Decision is made!

**VII**

In which a big decision is made!

* * *

I growled as he hugged me tightly, and I felt his grip go a little lighter when he heard my growl. "Get your hands off me." I narrowed my eyes. Suddenly, a person with a green unitard and orange leg warmers sprang into the room. (guess whoooo:DDD) "Oh! My youthful companions!" The man with, now that I saw his face, a big nose accompanied by two ultra-thick eyebrows said. I heard Kakashi exhale deeply and clasp his palm to his forehead. "Gai, must you stick your nose in everybody's matters?" Kakashi spoke in what sounded like a threatening voice. "I am not sticking my nose into your business, Kakashi-my-rival, just into _hers_." he pointed at me. I narrowed my eyes, "How in the _world_ did you get in here?!" I shouted, "and don't _you_ point fingers at me, because I am **really** not in the mood right now!" The man bowed, "My apologies, youthful spirit. I am Gai, the blue beast of Kohona! And I am here to help you, with your physical appearance." He spoke. I blinked, "…you're going to help me lose weight?" "…oh." Kakashi muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Indeedly so! We will start training….now." Gai did his little shiny grin. "M-matte! I don't even know what to do or eat or anything!!" Yelin cried out, desperation only partially hidden in her voice. "Gai, why'd you have to steal my idea? I was just about to talk her into it…." Kakashi mumbled. My eyebrows shot up in response to his statement. "Well, first. We'll have to clean out your fridge. Kick out any bad eating habits." Gai spoke, completely ignoring Kakashi.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kakashi's hand twitch. Perhaps in annoyance. I giggled.

"Okay, then Gai-sensei!" I gave him two thumbs-up. "I'm awaiting your orders to start my fitness-training!" I shouted eagerly. It might be embarrassing at times, but better to get it over with now than be fat forever. Gai returned the gesture with his wink and shiny grin again as we opened the fridge, and began removing any unwanted items.

Five hours later, after ten Pocky packs, thirty kinds of ice-cream, various candies, a carton of cream puffs, three cakes, twelve sodas and other sweet drinks, we were done with arranging my dietary habits. I felt my face blush every time Gai had pulled out something sweet. After we were done, I bid both ninjas goodbye and thanked them for helping me with the organization.

I sighed as I marched upstairs to my room, noticing that Kakashi's present box was still lying there. I stopped and stared at it, wondering if I should open it.

I sighed and thought, 'what could be the worst that can happen?' to myself and opened the lid of the box.

_Flap Flap Flap_

A book had fallen from the floor. I picked it up and read the title, 'Losers are the real Winners' There was an extremely obese man in a 'Before' Picture, and the same man, who lost about Two hundred pounds, in a 'Later' picture. I laughed, so this was what Kakashi had been talking about when he said that he was going to 'talk me into it'. "…heh, maybe he's not so bad after all…." I went into my room and laid down on the bed, reading the first page. In slight surprise, I noticed that there was something written on the inside cover….

_Dear Yelin, _

_As you are reading this, you're probably at home, laughing at the cover or maybe, you're still mad at me. I hope you're not still mad. Anyhow, I don't really know how to address this kind of stuff, because I mainly read __**other**__ kinds of books. –cough- I bought you this book because I want to help you with your weight, and your confidence. I will help you train yourself until you are happy with your body and mind. If you agree to train, you will be much more stronger. Stronger than you would ever imagine. I'm sorry that I'm not that great of a writer, but I really do care about you. I want to help you, Yelin. And I hope you'll agree to train with me. _

_-Kakashi Hatake _

There was also a drawing of a Nin-dog next to Kakashi's signature. I noticed just now that my eyes had brimmed with tears as I had read his letter. '…he really does care…' I thought as a single tear escaped my eye and trailed down my cheek. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: This chappie is dedicated to QueenofKH13. :DDD**


	8. In Which She Cuts Herself!

**VIII: In Which She Cuts Herself**

**A/N: Sorry everyone who was reading this fiction. My other computer had gotten a virus, which lead to the original chapter of this story to be erased. (cry) So, I bought a new computer and downloaded Microsoft Word 2003. BUT. Fanfiction doesnt let me upload any files from the microsoft word2003 program. So, I'm writing to you all from Wordpad. My Wordpad, somehow, does not have automatic spellcheck. (terrible, I know. -sniffle-) So, if there's any major miss-spelling, please forgive this authoress. To make it up, (again) I'll put in two chapters! (yay for you guys. :D ) If I didnt mention before, but Yelin's age has been changed back to **_**fourteen**_

* * *

I stretched, sitting up on the bed. I remembered the book that Kakashi had given to me. Flipping open the first page, I started to read... 

**Chapter One**

**Be Proud of Your Body!**

**The first and most important thing to remember whenever you are going to attempt to lose weight is to be happy and to love your own body. Hug yourself, love yourself, inside and out. Be positive. You will lose all this weight. Throw off those obscuring clothes that you wear to hide your body. Be proud of your body. All the women out there, start wearing that short skirt and that tank top. Men, go and wear the shorts! Wear that slightly tight (yet sexy, and dont go denying that!) shirt. Heck, go shirtless!--**

I slammed the book shut, blushing furiously. I was amazed, yet, I felt very violated that the book knew so much about my doings. I sighed deeply and I started to take off my pajama shirt before I stopped to stare at my drawer. Then, I glanced at my closet. When we had moved here, my mother had placed summer clothes inside the closet so that I would be able to wear them during the unbearable sweltering summer months. Well, it was mid-july. Probably the hottest of the hot season. The book's words started to echo in my head. _'...that short skirt and that tank top...'_

I glanced at the closet again. '...well, I'm not going anywhere today anyhow...' I shrugged and headed over to my closet, yanking open the door. A mothball flew past my head. I sneezed at all the dust. My clothes were unharmed, however. No holes in the shorts or tank tops. _'...odd...'_ I murmured to myself. Shaking the thought away, I flipped through the rack of clothes. After several minutes of shoo-ing dust away, sneezing, coughing and an occasional hack that sounded like I was gonna cough a lung out; I finally managed to sort out a decent sleeveless shirt that was a forest green colour, and a pair of tan shorts that came just above my knees. I quickly changed into the two articles of clothing, feeling rather naked. I glanced at myself in the mirror, I hated my chunky legs, yet, I could see the faintest normal curve about them. I grinned in happiness.

I stomped downstairs and glanced around, noone. I went into the kitchen to grab some breakfast, when i spotted a note on the refridgerator. "Daughter, Today's your Mommy and Daddy's anniversay, we'll be out for the whole day. Have fun with the babysitter and dont sleep too late! --Mum" I raised an eyebrow at the mention of a babysitter, crumpling the note in my hands and discarding it. "About time you got up." a deep velvety voice interrupted my thoughts, startling me and nearly having me suffer a heart attack. "My god, Kakashi." I placed a hand to my racing heart, turning to him with widened eyes.

I glared at his smugness, he was sprawled across the couch comfortably, as if he owned the damn house. "I'm sorry. Didn't think you'd be that shocked. It did mention a babysitter, no?" he replied calmly. I laughed, "You're the babysitter?" my voice rose in a hysterical tone. "Yup. Present and accounted for." he glanced up from the book he was reading to flash me a hidden grin with an eye in a happy arc. I sighed and grabbed a cereal bar, plopping down next to him on the couch, shoving his legs away. I clicked on the TV, finding nothing interesting whilst flipping through the channels, I clicked it off. I glanced at my 'babysitter', and in surprise, I found him staring back. I blinked rapidly, his dark and mysterious eyes were very intimidating if you stared at them for as long as I did. Yet, I wasn't completely sure for exactly **how** long I had stared into his eyes.

"You read the book." he finally broke the silence. I was glad, it was starting to get rather hard to breathe. "Err..." I flushed, and I knew that my cheeks were a vibrant red colour. "...yeah." I mentally kicked myself, _'yeah'_ how dumb did that sound?! Like I was some stupid, moronic teenager. Well, technically speaking, I was. But I had higher standards for myself, so that I would be seen more than a young adult. Kakashi's chuckle tore me from my thoughts, and my head snapped up to try and glare at the single eye with my own two eyes, but my breath caught in my throat when I realized that he was merely two inches away from my own (rather chubby) face.

He moved his head closer to mine, I shut my eyes quickly assuming that he was moving in to kiss me, pursing my lips in a thin line. I read in a girly book that if you did that, then the male would be completely turned off. However, he didnt try to kiss me. I waited and waited for seemingly ages, guessing that I looked ridiculous with the thin lips and the squinty eyes. But I almost went into shock when his velvety (yet still having a gravely tone to it) voice rumbled through my ear, "...I'm not going to kiss you..." I could've sworn that I felt my heart shatter in embarrassment, I blushed, a tingling sensation coming across my cheeks. I definetly looked like an idiot now, waiting for a kiss that wasn't going to happen. I sighed miserably, unclenching my eyes, then blinking a few times because, my eyes had gotten slightly cramped due to the tight closing of the muscle for a long time. You know, I think underneath all the mortified faces and blushes, I was kinda hoping he _would_ kiss me. I shook my head wildy, like a spaz, but that last thought had just grossed me out. **He's in his young thirties!! I'm not even twenty!! **I thought, jaw clenching.

I heard him chuckle again, and me, being slightly short-fused, especially for old people, nearly exploded on him. "What?" I snapped. "Stop laughing. At least tell me what's so funny before you burst into laughter, old man." I growled underneath my breath. After finishing my little growl/snap/diss, I had finally took notice that he had stopped chuckling after I had said the first 'what' to him. I felt a cold sweat break out. What if he snapped as well? But he'd be more pissed than me, he could kill me, I thought with a slightly panicked subconcious mind. And he's skillful and cunning, and he'd probably dispose of me so well that I'd just be listed as one of those girls that just dissapeared. The ANBU would stop searching for me, of course, because, there'd be nothing left of me, at all. Or maybe he'd get found out after my teeth clogged up the sewers or something. I shuddered, trying to get rid of the bad thoughts.

"I'm not mad." Kakashi spoke, reading my thoughts, or maybe it was the fact that my face was as readable as a book. "I'm just glad." He smiled, or I thought he smiled, underneath his mask. "Glad...?" I had to clear my throat once because my voice had cracked and gone dry. "Yes..." his voice rumbling into my ear. "...glad that my present was useful to you." he smiled happily. "O-oh, yeah." I laughed nervously. "You look nice." he announced as he got up from the seat. "Where are you going, Kakashi?" I spoke, still uncomfortable to call him by a nickname. "Relax, Linny." Kakashi nearly sang my name.

Wait a second.

Linny?! Ewwwwww. I was disgusted. "That's a bad nickname..." I winced as I repeated it. "...Linny, I mean." I sighed in annoyance. "But..." I turned around on the couch impatiently, facing him to see if he were to do anything destructive, "...what _**are**_ you doing?" I asked, curiosity painted in my voice. "Making breakfast...?" Kakashi laughed, a short hysterical sound. My right eye visibly twitched. I sprang off the couch, wanting to be of some assistance, "I'll help...whatever you're making." I shrugged, plodding over to him. "Alright. What do you want? You make your own breakfast then." he complied, cracking some eggs into a frying pan. I narrowed my eyes at his motions. I didnt know what I wanted. Actually...what I wanted was a number six at Burger King, medium size...but NO! I want to LOSE weight, not gain it. I started by popping two slices of toast into our oven/toaster thing. It wasnt a toaster, where the bread would pop up when done. You'd have to time it yourself and take it out when you think it was done, how troublesome was that? Very. I growled, trying not to get behind his almost unmatchable pace. I slammed open the bottom cabinet, whipping out a frying pan of my own and smacking it down on the open stove next to Kakashi's eggs. I cracked open an egg, placing it on the pan while the pan wasn't even hot yet. I pulled out a cabbage, tomato, celery, and a pickle. I pulled out a cutting board and washed the vegetables.

After washing all of the veggies, I started cutting them slowly. I was very inexperienced in this field of culinary arts. I was only good at the eating parts. Imagine that, eh? I was halfway through the tomato when I cut my finger. "Ow, crap..." I hissed, starting to squeeze the blood out of the fresh wound. Kakashi turned to me, "What hap-Are you okay?" his tone changed from curiosity to something else...perhaps it was...worry? or maybe he was just fooling around, trying to sound all brave. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." I said, perkiness a little too obvious in my voice, while my inner mind groaned at the pain. He was at my side in an instant, his own strong fingers around mine. I didn't remember seeing him take his gloves off, but that wasnt the point right now. He helped get rid of the bad blood, in case it were infected. My blood, I remember...was thick and almost a blackish-red...maroon, I believe is the colour; I nearly fainted as the sight of the liquid flowing down in drops on the floor, splattered across the kitchen counter, smothered on the cutting board where my free hand was clenched in a tight fist, knuckles white.

Suddenly, the pain stopped. I opened my eyes, not remembering when I had closed them, and to my horror, I witnessed it. Kakashi was licking the blood away from my finger. My cheeks---no, my entire HEAD turned a extraordinary red once I saw him doing that. "Y-you're supposed to get the b-bad blood out for a reason, you know..." I stammered, my free fist unclenching and then suddenly, it felt as thought I had no power over it, it flopped over onto one side, blood staining my pajama sleeve. His dark eye looked up at me, clouded and mysterious. "...I know. It all cleared up, it was the normal red colour again." he explained, licking his lips, then covering the lower half of his face with his mask.

I remembered this scene now. My little vampiric attack in town square! He was getting back at me!! I scoffed at him, then reclaimed my hand, my top lip curling up in a posh fashion, giving him my famous sneer. Suddenly, a burning smell encircled the room. "My toast! My eggs!" I yelped as I scrambled to get them in order. Kakashi laughed at me while I ran around the kitchen, turning off the stove and plugging out the toaster/oven. My toast was black, my eggs were brown instead of gold and white. I took out the toast and threw it away. I went to slide the eggs off the pan, but---it wouldn't budge. The eggs were stuck to the pan like someone had crazy glued them together. "Silly Linny..." Kakashi teased, his breath wafting down my neck, causing the hairs to stick up on end. "...you had to put some kind of oil on the pan before cracking the eggs. Or else, they'll stick to the pan like that..." he tsk-tsked, starting to scrape off the remnants of the eggs after taking the spatula from my hands. Our fingertips touched for the briefest milisecond, yet it created a thousand sparks. Well, to me it did.

That's when it hit me like a speeding truck.

**_I was in love with Kakashi Hatake._**

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Savvy? Well, I thought we should really get this story rolling and such. So ...yeah. Read and Review, please!**


	9. In Which The Sister Arrives!

**IX: In Which A Sister Arrives!**

* * *

"Are you two done yet?" a light feathery tone stopped the fireworks. I swear, Kakashi turned around that silver head of his so fast he should've gotten whiplash. But I guess he didnt, because his eye only dialated in shock. "...M-mercy..." He uttered. "Ka-ka-sheeeee..." The girl smiled widely, running up to my object of affection and snoging his face off.

Okay, fine.

Maybe not SNOG.

But she kissed him on the cheeks!

I want justice!!

If you can't tell by now, I was pretty pissed at this girl.

Kakashi cleared his throat several times, I had never seen him so nervous before, he was so freaking cute! "Y-Yelin..." he started. Whatever happened to Linny? And I just started to like the name, too. Anyhow, I braced myself, I knew that he was going to tell me that she was his girlfriend, his 'queen', I suppose. I couldn't blame him, she was pretty. This chick had a really good fashion sense. But as soon as I kept studying her, I realized that she was slightly chubby. Not fat, but not skinny enough to be considered skinny. Chubby. But This girl knew how to show herself off! By the way she dressed, I had to do a double-take, and then a triple-take to finally realize that she was slightly overweight. The way she spoke, wore her clothes and such seemed to cover all that up. But this girl was wearing a plain white t-shirt over a tank top. I was amazed, beside the fact that this girl had kissed Kakashi. "...my sister..." The silver-haired man's words broke through my thoughts. "What?" I barked sharply.

"This is Mercy, my sister." He introduced the girl. Sister? I let out a short laugh, it sounded like a high pitched bray. I saw Kakashi wince and I saw the girl smile. "Sister?" I asked after comparing his looks to hers. "But she doesn't look anyth-" "Adopted." Kakashi quickly cut in, quickly, perhaps too quickly. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. I glanced at the girl for what seemed like the tenth time. She had a completely dark, almost black shade of hair, with violet highlights, the length stopped abruptly in the middle of her back, wavy in that model-like way. The colour was black at one angle, purple-ish in another. Her eyes were a deep green colour, forest green mixed with emerald, a quite plesant shade. Her eyes were perched atop of high cheekbones a slight blush on her cheeks, maybe she was running here. She was wearing a designer tank top with slightly tight jeans. I also noticed that she had on alot of gothic-like jewelry. Crosses, chains, etc. I felt slightly self-concious in my own plain attire. She stood in a relaxed position, hips cocked, legs apart slightly, arms crossed wtih her face in a small tilt.

"...hello." I forced a smile and a wave. "Hi." She turned to me, speaking in a perky tone. I was slightly relieved, thank god she didn't know I was mad at her for the few seconds that had passed between her kiss and Kakashi's explanation. "Erm...why are you here?" Okay, HOLD ON, before y'all jump on me for sounding so mean, I think I had the right to ask her straight out what the hell she was doing in my home, right? RIGHT. So, continuing with the story... "I'm here to help you, dearie." She explained casually, a smirk playing on her lips. Now I was just plain confused. ...to help me? "My dear _Kaa-nii _(Kakashi+niisan) called me to help you, so, here I am." She spread her arms out, as if she were presenting herself. I now noticed that she had several suitcases with her. "You're going to live with him? Just to help me? And what did Kakashi say that I needed help with, exactly?" I rambled, now crossing my arms in aggravation. "Yes, I'm gonna live with him to help you. He said to just be here for you in case things get hard. He's not good with emotional support and things." she scoffed at her brother. I turned to Kakashi, and had to stifle a laugh. He was blushing so hard, scratching the back of his head, eyes lowered to the floor, embarrassed, so cute.

"I can see that." I spoke, giggling softly. "Oh, by the way, I'm Yelin. You can call me Lin." I skipped 'Linny' cuz I didn't want anyone else calling me by that except Kakashi. I struck out a hand, and she shook it wholeheartedly, saying, "I'll call you _**Lin-chan**_." I mentally cringed at the bad name, but I stopped it from showing on my face because I could offend her and offered her a nod. "My real name I'll keep to myself, but everybody calls me either _Mercy_ or _The Queen_." She said. "Could I just call you Queenie?" I asked, putting on my innocent face. I could bet that I had seen her right eye twitch, but didn't think Kakashi saw it. I had revenge. If she was gonna place a weird name on me, I should be able to do the same to her too, right? "S-sure," she mumbled, and I could see that some of her energy from before had been lost.

"How about we eat out today?" Queenie announced suddenly as all three of our stomachs growled. Kakashi turned back to his serious old self again as he turned toward us. "We need to move your bags in first, Queen." his soothing voice sang across the room into my ear. I found myself nodding dumbly as he lead us out of my home, next-door into his apartment. My eyes widened in realization as I remembered that today was the first time I had stepped into the apartment at all. It was small, yet neat and simple, like him. Everything either a plain bland white-ish bleached colour, a dusty gray, or dark olive. It was rather impressive, I thought of him as the messy type, seeing as how he always carried around those books of his. He seemed like the messy type. Messy everything. From his untamable silver hair to his headband stretched across his head, seemingly done in a hasty manner, and his books. Oh, his books. You should see them for yourself, those unmeasureable dog-eared pages, the wrinkled cover because of the way he always stuffed them in his backpocket so quickly and abruptly. Anyhoo, after the bags were in, we all headed out, locking our doors.

Once we were on the street, Queenie sang out that her brother was going to pay for our meal. Kakashi looked reluctant, but he agreed anyways. We decided to have a simple meal of Yakisoba and cold tea. Our conversations were more interesting than our food, however...

"Sooooo..." Queenie struck up a sentence out of nowhere after a particularly long (perhaps intended) slurp of noodles. Actually, the sentence was more of a long hiss-moo. I focused my eyes on the girl, managing to utter a 'hm'? in response. "...c'mon. Tell me about yourself, hun." She grinned. I had to smile back, she seemed so nice. "Well, not much to say about me..." I admitted, saying all this in a nonchalant tone. "Well, you dont seem to be wearing a headbadn anywhere..." she spoke, looking me up and down. "Oh, yeah. I'm not a ninja." I said. Her chopsticks clattered into her bowl. "What?!" she cried. "Not a ninja? Wow. First person I've met that didnt own a headband." She remarked, folding her arms and leaning back slightly, taking in a full view of me. "My old village didn't have many ninjas..." I stated, swallowing the last bits of noodle in my bowl.

I turned to Kakashi to thank him for the meal when I realized that he was staring at me wide-eyed as well. "That's it, Yelin!" He had quite a big outburst that a few other strangers nearby stared at the man as if he were mad. "Shhh." I shushed him, "What're you babbling on about?" I hissed in low tone. "You can lose weight easily now!! I can't believe I didnt think of it before!!" he laughed, rubbing the back of his head in joy, his one visible eye in a happy arc. Several crease lines, wrinkles, alot of people called them. But in my eyes, Kakashi wasn't old. Love didn't neccessarily have to be bound to age. ((credit to QueenofKH13 for telling me this!!)) Kakashi Hatake was just a tired man. "What is it, Platinum Silver?" Queenie asked, body bent almost professionally across the table in the act of trying to persuade him. "Yelin here..." Kakashi struggled to get out the words in his eager manner, "...is going to be a ninja, dearest Black Diamond." I felt my eyes narrow into slits. Whutwhut? Black Diamond? Silver Platinumn? I was getting the feeling that these two weren't brother and sister... But who knows, right? I mean. Maybe they aren't, and maybe they're just that kind of siblings where they are obssesed with each other, but they dont have actual feelings for their brother and sister. It was kinda cute, if you thought about it.

**Wait...  
****What?!  
****a NINJA?  
****me?!**

He's gone out of his mind...Kakashi, I mean. I'm not good at running, throwing or meditating. I flinched at the mere thought. "No." I declared, holding back my hand from pounding on the desk once, like a gavel. I stared intently at the two siblings. "That's final. Nothing you can do will persuade me!" I sneered.

Twenty minutes later, I found myself happily going up and down the isles in the local market, shopping for sweets. Unfortunetly, they _could _persude me...le sigh. It all happened like this...

_Twenty Minutes Fast Forward..._

"Ye-chaaan." Queenie drawled out lazily, her eyes flicked toward my finished bowl, then directly at me. Kakashi seemed to be staring so hard that I thought he might burn two holes in my head. "Hm?" I felt slightly intimidated with the two of them staring me down, now I knew how I felt when I chased squirrels into corners, or what deer felt in headlights. "...if you exercise as much as a ninja..." Kakashi started to speak, which worried me. "...you can eat as mant sweets as you want." Queenie finished his sentence with a grin playing across her face.

I gulped. I was allowed to eat sweets, if I became a ninja? Well, I knew that it made sense, because ninja get alot of training to do...and I would get rewarded with sweets. But if I just did jogging daily and stayed off sweets, then it would be good too... I thought long and hard, and I finally asked a question, "...which method is more effective for losing the most weight?" I saw Queenie raise an eyebrow once she had computed the question. "Being a ninja, of course. But I think being a ninja would be more fun that just running..." Kakashi spoke in a sing-song voice. "You get to be in a team, and go on missions...and you get to interact with more people your age..." he droned on and on, the list was going to continue forever if I didnt stop it. "Alright! Alright." I muttered as I saw Queenie smile. Kakashi probably smiled under than mask of his as well. "I'll do it. Take me shopping, guys." I smiled heartily.

I snatched anything with a familiar name branded on it as I sweeped through the market. Pocky packs, Kohona's famous Leaf Cookies, Leaf pies, chocolate-covered tree biscuts, and all that good junk. It felt so right, yet it was so wrong to be shopping for_ just _sweets."These are good too..." Queenie appeared out of nowhere as she spoke and placed a pack of caramelized popcorn into my cart. I nodded. "Queenie?" I uttered, looking at the girl. "Hmmmm?" came the hummed reply. "...how old are you?" I blurted out. "Fifteeeeen." she sang, grinning as she threw a pack of japanese Mentos-like things in the cart as well. Her answer surprised me, "really? you look much older than just fifteen." I admitted. She turned to me, raised an eyebrow, and opened her mouth to speak before I interrupted her with a 'It's a good thing, really. Don't be offeneded by it.' She clamped her mouth shut and grinned, "Well then, thank you. " she sounded like she spoke from the mid-section of her heart, if you catch my drift.

When we were finally back home and I had spent nearly twenty dollars on sweets, and they were all arranged into my cabinets; and by 'arranged' I mean 'shoved into anyplace'; we three plopped down on the couch to take a breather. "Now, Yelin." Kakashi mumbled through his tired lips, which refused to open any more than a crack. "Training starts tomorrow, so be ready." he warned. "Where do I go?" I asked. "You and Queen can walk there together. She knows where to meet up...right Queen?" He turned his slate-grey eyes onto her. Queenie nodded ferverently. "Alright then." I glanced at the clock, which read, '10:29' I gasped. "Time flew by, guys, right?" I laughed. Kakashi merely nodded, but Queenie gave a reassuring laugh and her emerald eyes twinkled in that jolly way...sorta like Santa Clause. I ushered them out of my home and locked the door behind them, quickly running upstairs to take a shower. I knew my mother and father would come home late today. It was their anneersary. They'll be home...late...if you catch my drift. eww... I sighed as I stepped out of the tub after showering.

I walked into my room and dressed comfotably into my pajamas, and settled onto my bed after blow-drying my hair. I was in a restless sleep, but I could not see anything. I was falling in darkness...falling...deeper and deeper...falling...

I awoke to the sound of erupting thunder. I shrieked into the pitch black air of my room. Slinking out of bed and out into the hallway, I noticed that my parents were not home yet. The red alarm clock on my desk read a flashing, "12:01" I sighed as I closed the door to my room. When the lightning flashed, I saw a figure in the back corner of the room, something was dripping down it's hair and clothes...

I screamed as loud and hard as I could.

The figure was at my side in an instant, clamping its cold, wet hand over my mouth to stop my screaming. I struggled and fought in it's grasp. I don't know how long I fought it, but it not that later after that, I passed out, blackness covering my vision as my eyes drooped closed.

* * *

**Oooh, dontcha just HATE me? Leaving off at a cliffie like that, ne. tsktsk. review, per favor.**


	10. In Which She Is Loved

**X: In Which She Is Loved**

The warm sunlight filtered through my window, awaking me. I rubbed my eyes, getting the sleep out. "Took you long enough." Kakashi spoke from beside my bed. I didn't jump anymore, I was used to all the surprises he gave me. "What do you mean…?" I groaned though my cracked lips. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" he demanded softly in my ear. A delicious shiver ran down my spine before I yanked myself into an upright position. "It's nearly noon." He answered his own question and ran a hand through his silver locks. "You're six hours late." He seemed to stifle a growl whilst saying that. I eyed him, "Oh yeaaaaa." I drawled out, grinning and pointing at him at the same time, "I remember now…"

Suddenly, a flashback of last night came to me. I bolted upright on the sheets, "The Ring!" I cried in hysteria. Kakashi raised a single eyebrow, "What?" He asked. A single uttered word broke the dam of my worries. "Ohmygod, Kakashi! It was horrible! Last night, at twelve, the girl from the Ring came out of her well and was in my room! She attacked me!!" My voice rose an octave with each sentence. I accidentally let out an 'eep' pass my lips and blushed, gritting my teeth in embarrassment.

He was silent for what seemed like an eternity. I just wanted to sink into the covers and disappear off the face of this earth. I hated being fat, I hated being so big, I hated to go shopping, and most of all, I hated those pretty clothes that were only made for skinny girls. "Well, well, well." A sing-song voice interrupted my mildly-suicidal thoughts. "Queenie." I greeted in a deadpanned voice. "Why so blue, hon?" she trotted over and sat down in front of me. "Nothing, really. If you would please get out…." I commanded the two out of my room after Queenie told me what kind of attire would be proper for a ninja. I plucked out a black shirt and short cargo pants with a lot of pockets. It took me less than five minutes to get dressed and head downstairs.

"What do we do first?" I asked either ninja. 'First, breakfast, then we can go shopping for your weapons and extra gear, then we'll go to the training grounds. Don't forget to pack your lunch." Kakashi quickly took control as Queenie was already making omrice. (omrice is a bowl of white rice with an omelet on top. ) We all had breakfast, made lunch and headed out.

The last few rays of sunlight hit my face as I stepped out of my home. I had already left a message for my parents that I would be home late. As I walked in between Kakashi and Queenie, I wondered what will occur today. Specifically between me and Kakashi. Would our relationship grow? Does his own heart flutter when mine does? Of course not. No one would ever love a fat girl like me, which would be the reason why I would be training to be a ninja right? Right. "Ninja Shop." Kakashi's velvety voice interrupted my flow of thoughts. "Huh? Oh, right." I let out a nervous laugh. As I walked inside, it was immediately cool and air conditioned. "Ah, welcome!" A chipper voice welcomed us. I glanced at the girl, she had purple hair that was partially tied up in a spiky bun, and partially falling above her eyes in spikes as well. She wore a lot of fishnets and tan clothing. The shopkeeper was also eating a stick of dango, but there was a slightly boyish grin on her lips. "I'm Anko Mitarashi. How can I hope you all?" The girl spoke. "Some new ninja gear for the girl." Queenie quickly explained, then turned to purr at the numchucks and humungo knives that had been placed up at the wall.

Within a few hours, I had bought all of my necessities, wounded Anko and Kakashi, and angered Queenie when I accidentally cut off a lock of her hair when a stray shuriken swooshed by her. Anko seemed to be ready to kick us all out after I placed all of the items on the counter. When we all stepped out, it was dark. Night had already set upon the town of Kohona. "Oh, well. I'm just going to head home first, Kakashi. I wanna try out my new toys." Queenie grinned devilishly as she motioned to her baseball bat-sized, barbaric knife. " Kakashi let out a weak laugh and we both bid her good bye. Kakashi turned to me, then spoke, "I'm sorry Linny, but I think that it's too dark for us to train today." He sighed and continued, "There's no need for our lunches either. But tomorrow morning, at six, you'd better be up and ready to go. Eat your breakfast before you come, and its training ground number seven!" he explained sternly. I lowered my eyes to the ground, taking it all in and nodding obediently.

It was a cold night outside, I shivered lightly. I suddenly remembered that in the summer, the nights and days' temperatures would drop and rise significantly. Kakashi was silent for a moment, then took off his jacket and perched it upon my shoulders. I was glad that it was baggy on me. I felt skinny, for this moment at least. I blushed heavily. "Th-Thank you…" I stuttered, looking up at his eyes slowly. I gasped, his face was mere inches from mine. "Your welcome, _Linny_.." his soft breath was delicately touching my face.

Then it happened.

His lips brushed against mine ever so gently.

And it ended as quickly as it came. But his face was still mere inches from mine. I nervously wrapped both arms around his neck, feeling the muscles underneath the skin tense up immediately as I was in contact with it. I pulled him toward me gently, then moved one arm to pull down his chin mask. It revealed his perfectly pale lips. I moved my face closer to his, but he moved faster. Those perfect lips crashed against mine with so much passion that it was overwhelming. We didn't open our mouths, and had more sense than to go any further than just kissing.

The walk back to my home was silent and intense. Before I finally went inside, we stopped outside of our doors (remember, he lives next-door! ) and looked at each other. Would it be like this tomorrow? I wondered. Is this even really happening? The thought raced across my mind. He had pulled up his mask back up, I hadn't noticed, but I knew that he was smiling underneath the cover. "See you tomorrow." He said simply. He then moved closer to me and hugged me.

**Three words and a hug.

* * *

**

**Authoress: No explanation for the delay of story. Just procrastination, school, and writer's block. A rather terrible combination. Well, anyhoo, please review.**


	11. In Which She Is Deceived

**XI : In Which She Is Deceived**

* * *

Once he made sure I went inside, I realized that my parents were yet to be home. I sighed deeply in relief. I had no idea what I would say if they had asked me about Kakashi's jacket lying suspiciously upon my shoulders in a regal fashion. I hurried up the stairs and took off the jacket, placing it upon my desk, and then I went and took a shower. My heart thumped as I continuously recounted the events of what had occurred several moments before. 'Maybe it is possible for a fat girl like me to have a love life.' the bold thought leapt into my mind unexpectedly. I blushed, even in the cold shower. "I'm crazy..." I muttered to myself.

As I changed into my pajamas, I worried and fretted over how we would approach each other the next morning. I smiled myself to sleep that night.

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..

"Hey." Kakashi offered as a greeting towards me as I stumbled downstairs. I found my mother the only family member present, I guessed that my father had left for work before I had awoken. I also noticed Kakashi sitting lazily upon the sofa, his signature slouching position in progress.

"Yelin! We were wondering when you'd wake up." My mother bustled around the kitchen, promptly serving me breakfast. I glanced down at my plate in utter horror. "Mom, what is this?" I gagged, pointing at the revolting substances that oozed around on my plate. "Why, its your vitamins!" she chirruped happily. "Oh, my, look at the time! I've got to get going. Well, Kakashi told me all about your little dieting plan, so I'm just serving you only what your body needs, not your mind." She tossed a magazine at my lap, from which I flinched away from as it slapped onto the wooden floor.

"Read it, Yelin! It says that what you need to eat is different from what your mind wants to eat." She explained hurriedly as she rushed out the door, past me and Kakashi, "Goodbye!" she uttered as her footsteps faded.

I felt my cheeks grow heated as the tension in the room between me and Kakashi amounted. "Good Morning." I responded to his first greeting with a timid voice, despite my large mass. My back was turned from him in my current seating position on the table. There was no response, and I grew quickly worried. Did he not want to talk to me? Was he ashamed to talk to me because of yesterday? I gulped nervously and whirled around to face him. If he was going to ignore me, I believed that I was entitled to the reason as to why. If he were going to take drastic actions against me, I demanded an explanation.

All of those thoughts immediately disappeared as my eyes met with his steel grey ones. The close proximity of our faces made me dizzy, my face heating up more than ever as a flood of emotions overtook me. I swooned and it took all my strength to not turn into a pile of human mush.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his strong baritone voice snapped me back to reality far too quickly. "Uhm, yes, I'm fine." I coughed nervously into the back of my hand as I attempted to move my face away from his. However, Kakashi merely closed the distance between our faces and gave me another kiss.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Queenie's shout interrupted the mild rape of my mouth. I finally managed to shove Kakashi away while he was distracted, and ran upstairs to my room, locking all windows and doors.

I sobbed silently into the palm of my hand, wanting myself to disappear. How had this happened? I never thought that this relationship, if it even was a relationship, could ever turn into this downward spiral. The man whom I thought I loved had turned frightening. He was beginning to scare me. As my sobs quieted down, I heard Queenie's voice from below.

"Don't you dare go after her!" She boomed, and in that moment, I shut my eyes tightly, wishing that everything would just all go away.

"See what you have done to her?! We were merely sharing an innocent kiss!" Kakashi retorted, yet, his tone of voice still frightened me so very much.

"What are you blabbering about?! She was petrified of you! And what of me?! I come here to kick you all out of the house and into the training grounds, but I catch you smothering her!"

"Queen…I…" I cringed as I heard Kakashi's broken voice stutter.

"I thought _we_ were together, not **you** two." I could just hear the scowl upon her face.

Wait, what?! Kakashi and Queenie?! Together?!

Were they not brother and sister?

I heard an intake of breath, "Queenie! She can hear!" Kakashi's raspy whisper echoed lightly.  
"Oh, that does not matter anymore! She might as well know! Yelin, come down." The girl's voice demanded that I go down.

I bit my lower lip and opened the locked door, then headed downstairs slowly. "Yes?" came my tentative answer.

"Sit down, hon." Queen's face had been worse than what I pictured. Her cheerful face was now solemn and slightly reddened from all the shouting and arguing she had done for my sake. I couldn't thank her enough, but I kept quiet, for now. I sat obediently on the space upon the sofa where Kakashi had previously sat. The seat was still warm from his body heat and I shuddered in disgust.

"Kakashi, you should just remain silent." Queenie's usual sparkling eyes had taken on a masked demeanor. Kakashi could only nod feebly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Yelin, I'm sorry to have to say this…" Queenie started to speak, her voice was breaking my heart, her eyes were cold and emotionless; the very same way a doctor's eyes would be as they told their patients that they would soon die from a terminal illness. Tears sprang to my eyes, threatening to spill over, but I blinked them back. This was too sudden!

"…Kakashi and I have been deceiving you from the very start." She burst out, choking lightly on the words. "Kakashi is my fiancée. We were going to get married in the next month." She raised a hand to silence me as I attempted to speak. "Let me finish, dearie. Suddenly, Kakashi told me about you. He knew you had a desire to be skinny, and he told me that he had offered to help you become what you wanted. I allowed him to do so. I knew you were a young lady, and I never suspected that this would happen. But gradually, I saw something in Kakashi that began to change. He was happier after his meetings with you, and the way his eyes sparkled when he spoke of you confirmed that he was infatuated with you." I could only let my mouth hanging open as she unraveled detail after detail.

"So, I told him that I was going to intervene between you two. And I told you that I was his sister to see how far you would take things with Kakashi. Yes, we were going to marry, but I had to see how far you guys were going…Because, at that time, I was ready to cut off our wedding; however, I deemed that if you guys had not done anything too extreme yet, I wouldn't have to cut off our engagement." she shook her head, locks of her hair swishing from side to side like a mysterious curtain. "But when I went to intervene, you guys hardly showed any signs of admiration to each other, and I was truly happy. Truly." A flash of jealously flickered in her eyes momentarily, but soon disappeared.

"Queenie?" I reached out to her, a tear managing to slip down my cheek. It was then when I finally realized that she, too, was crying. Her eyes welled up with tears, some had already spilled over her cheeks. "I'm-I'm….I'm sorry--!" I managed to enunciate clearly, despite my tears and now runny nose, I ran upstairs to the bathroom this time. I locked the door firmly. I was still choking on my tears as I opened the mirror, pulling out a razor. My savior…my razor… I thought ironically as I quickly wiped away my tears. Still in my fully clothed form, I sat in the bathtub and turned on the cold water on, but only onto the lower pipe, not the shower head.

As the icy water reached me at a chest level, I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. My usual doe brown eyes had turned lust less and my pink lips had turned a bluish hue. I uttered a weak laugh, barely inaudible over the sound of rushing water. I still had the razor in my hand, and now, the water was past my chest height, spilling over the edge of the tub...

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun DUN. Will she kill herself? Argh, I know that the chapter may seem uber rushed, and maybe it's cause it IS rushed. I'm terribly sorry everyone ! (sob)**


	12. In Which There Is A Drastic Turn!

XII: In Which There Is A Drastic Turn!

A/N: It's been a while since I've updated. I guess I just hit a wall with the story, but a few days ago, I got a terrific idea, and so, it took me some time to plot it all out, and now, things will begin to unravel! And without further ado, here is the first chapter of the new 'season' of sorts.

* * *

As the icy water reached me at a chest level, I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. My usual doe brown eyes had turned lust less and my pink lips had turned a bluish hue. I uttered a weak laugh, barely inaudible over the sound of rushing water. I still had the razor in my hand, and now, the water was past my chest height, spilling over the edge of the tub...

My hand trembled with small spasms as I struggled to bring the razor up towards my wrist. It had suddenly turned extremely frigid in the tiny bathroom; making my muscles strain to simply move around. I poised the razor as best as I could, trying not to shake in the process. My arm swooped down to cause the razor to bite into my ashen arm, and suddenly, there was a brilliant burst of color as my blood spilled from the wound. I gasped, shocked that there was hardly any pain.

Perhaps it was because my entire body was drenched in freezing cold water and numbed me. There seemed to be no way possible that my blood was even flowing under my skin moments before, but the razor proved otherwise. I dragged the razor further down the length of my arm, following the main predominant blue vein that always was evident.

My new wound emitted the ruby red liquid that mixed and mingled with the water, eventually causing both to fall over the side of the tub together.

But the blood.

Oh, there was just so much blood.

For a startled second, I feared that it would never stop; but then realized that this is what I had wanted all along. To rid my pitiful, bloated shell of a body from this hateful, spite-filled world. Well, it would soon come true, and I allowed myself to lean back against the walls of the tub and drawl out a sigh from my tight, dry throat, along with a mangled smile.

* * *

How good it felt to give up.

This was a weak move; to give in. And I even found that a tear sprung to my eyes; even more signs of weakness. The salty tear traced a thin line down my plump cheek as it touched the corner of my mouth, and then darted downwards. What would the people at the school say about this? I presumed that I would be the centre of gossip for some time. I could just imagine it all; playing out in my head.

The students would speak to each other in hushed, conspiratorial whispers as they tried to relay the information about Yelin; the Transfer Student and her mysterious death. Or rather, would they simply say that the "Fat Girl from Class 2-B killed herself"? It was simply a matter of time before they turned to cruel, heartless words. That's how it always worked out anyways. Of course, the teachers who heard snippets of these spreading rumors would quickly quiet them, telling the prying students to mind their own business. And that what had happened to me was a tragedy, and should not be spoken of in such light terms.

After a while of thinking of school, I realized that I felt lightheaded and somewhat dizzy. The loss of blood was the cause. And, it began to grow difficult to form more coherent thoughts together, but I tried to not think about the frighteningly-red tub that was in front of me. I pushed reality away and continued to drown myself in thoughts. No matter which came to me in which order; and not really caring anymore whether they made sense.

However, I did not realize that such severe blood loss could lead to unconsciousness.

Perhaps it was just my dignity; trying to say to myself; to _reassure_ myself that this was not a cry for attention. It was a cry for justice; and for all of the other overweight girls that are bullied and tormented; and in my case, mentally worn down and manipulated. Maybe my story would reach world news, and the ninjas on missions would speak of the overweight girl who'd committed suicide.

* * *

As I felt my body slide downwards, my nose inching closer to the water by the seconds that passed, I felt my soul give up; and for the first time that I remember; I had the strangest sensation that I was floating. Free falling. These sensations were momentarily paused when a burst of the door revealed Kakashi and Queen, both looking much more frazzled than they should have. Queen looked away in what seemed to me, between my heavy-lidded eyes, to be a strong mixture of shock and distaste. Then, everything turned black as I slipped all the way into the tub and felt my head submerge.


	13. In Which She Is Gone!

**XIII: In Which She Is Gone!**

A/N: Here's another chapter. The previous one was rather quick, but we delve more into the tantalizing, newly devised plot now.

* * *

_Then, everything turned black as I slipped all the way into the tub and felt my head submerge…_

It's funny. When you feel like you're floating one second, and in the next, you feel the cold stone of reality smash into you with such a sudden impact that you feel like jumping up from whatever you are doing, and screaming. It's also quite the unforgettable experience as well, I must insist.

This was what happened to me as I woke up from the local anesthesia they'd put me on. My slow breath stopped for a moment, giving me enough time to choke on the air that threatened to burst forth from my hoarse throat. My body gave a small convulsion as I struggled to remember how to breathe without killing myself. My arms grasped at my throat helplessly as I grunted repeatedly. It was such an animalistic movement that it repulsed even me, but I was confused.

Still in a state of acute confusion and panic, a medic with chestnut hair came in and reassured me that I was safe and in a hospital. She told me to relax, and that too much stress was not good. She handed me a glass after I'd calmed down, and she reminded me that my parents would be notified of my consciousness as she left.

I raised an eyebrow in sudden realization of my parents, and their existence. I sank into the bed, eyebrows furrowing now as it hit me that I'd failed to kill myself. Oh boy, what would I tell them? In silent, self-response to this question, I glanced down at my arm; the one I'd purposely wounded. It was all stitched up; and there was only a very pale line descending the length of my arm. Amazing healing powers, these medics had. However, I worried as I turned my face to look out the window of beautiful, sunny Konoha, upset.

* * *

Soon enough, they arrived. Of course, their faces were solemn and forlorn as they entered my room, ushered in by the same medic. However, as soon as the medic left; my mother burst into tears as she rushed at me with her open arms. I was shocked; rather expecting the opposite reaction from her. I lay there feebly as she attempted to blubber excuses about how she and my father had been irresponsible and stupid to leave me in the care of a neighbor whom they hardly knew.

This part, I had to agree with. Even though Kakashi had been _pretty_ hot.

My father hovered near our two figures, his stern look softening in the slightest bit, until he broke into my mother's blathering with a clearing of his throat. We both turned to look at him; directing our attention.

"Yelin," his baritone rumbled out, and I winced, anticipating what dreaded question was to come. I glanced down at my hands sadly, unable to move my eyes further downwards to see the scar. Shame filled me as I felt hot tears spring to my eyes in fear of explaining. I felt my mother's warm hand run up and down my arm, a comforting gesture.

He ran a hand through his hair, sighing deeply before continuing, "we decided that we will not ask you about why you took such …actions upon yourself. However, we do want you to know that we will be moving shortly. Very shortly." His tone was brisk and businesslike, but I knew that behind those words, was an undertone of weariness and sadness. It was upsetting to see him like this; and it even more so, because I knew that I could have possibly caused all of the weariness.

I could do nothing in response to that statement, but to nod dumbly. Everything else that happened after seemed to pass by in a blur; the signing of my release, the visit of Pinky to help move me into a wheelchair, and packing up.

* * *

However, upon the act of packing up, I found a rather curious item. A slightly-lavender scent coming from a piece of paper. I picked it up.

_Dearest Darling Yelin,_

_I'm truly sorry for having caused all of this. I feel mostly responsible for having made you feel like you needed to give up on this world. It was never my intention, and I hope you understand that. Also, since this is my last day here in lovely Konoha, I wanted to leave you this note, for you to see when you awake. _

_Also, I just want you know that I am moving back to my town, and that I called the engagement off. It seems that there was an end to arranged marriages for a reason. Haha, what irony._

_If you ever want to talk, I am available at this address, write anytime. I'll be waiting._

_Sincerely & Regretfully,_

_Queen._

At the end, she'd written out an address in a far country.

I sighed, wondering for a moment if I should toss it out, but thought better of it and tucked it into my gown's breast pocket. I would get back to her later.

Soon enough, I was strolling outside, in the lazy afternoon summer sun, rolled along by my mother in the wheelchair. I felt so weak, like a vampire, as if I'd been exposed to the sun for the first time in my life.

* * *

Before I knew it, I was at the front steps of my house, and a horrible flashback occurred to me. About that night. The giving up, the release of this horrid world; it all returned. I seized in my chair, squeezing my eyes shut as I was wheeled inside.

What I observed inside was shocking, to say the least. The house was completely packed into many boxes, all ready to be moved out. There lay two futons on the floor, obviously for my two parents and myself. I opened my mouth a managed to peep out a, "When are we moving then? Tomorrow?"

I was answered easily with a positive nod by the two parents.

Suddenly, a lump formed in my throat. I'd been here such a short time, it seemed so unfair that we'd be leaving once again. It seemed that nothing pleased my parents. However, a small part of me was glad that I wouldn't have to face anybody from the town, or better yet, Kakashi. I would be able to simply close this chapter of my life behind me without as much as a goodbye.

* * *

The next morning, without any appearances by the neighbors or townspeople, we moved out, and I was driven away from Konoha.


	14. In Which a Fresh Page is Turned!

**XIV In Which a Fresh Page Is Turned**

* * *

A/N: Hello, faithful readers. And Congradulations upon reaching the last chapter of this section in Yelin's Childhood. As you may not know, the hits upon the chapters have been decreasing, and I'm pretty sure that it might have been due to the sophmoric writing that I had published in earlier times, therefore turning people off, because of the amateur style. However, since my writing style has changed for the better, I am going to start the second part of Yelin's Story (after she moves) in a different story; the second book, if you may. So please, be put on alert so you're able to see the second story when it is published. Thank you all readers. And Special Thanks to **DarkSharinganXIII**, aka The Queen for supporting me so much throughout the first part of Yelin's Story.

* * *

_Stay Tuned!_


End file.
